Weaknesses
by stardustkr7
Summary: Artemis likes to watch Dick watching Barbara and Wally, who just like to watch Artemis and Barbara and somehow, things seem to work out for everyone involved. Museum Heist on Fire.
1. Weaknesses

**A/N**: This was a request for Museum Heist on Fire on tumblr. There is a second part to this that I will be adding shortly.

Note: If you didn't know, Museum Heist on Fire = the group pairing of Dick/Wally/Artemis/Barbara.

(Aka, my new OT4)

This is smut. You have been fairly warned.

* * *

It really all started one night when the four of them were left alone in the Cave for the night and things started to get silly as they sat on the floor in one of the back rooms.

Dick was being his usual dickish self, casting aside the stupid sunglasses for the evening, and fixing the two girls with a trolling grin.

"I dare you two to make out," he said triumphantly, pointing at Barbara and Artemis.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend!" Wally protested.

"And?"

Wally hesitated and you could practically hear the gears clicking into place in his head as he thought it through and decided Dick was a genius. Barbara narrowed her eyes at the little shit she called her best friend but she was too competitive to back down and she knew Artemis wouldn't back out of a dare.

So she ended up with her other best friend's tongue down her throat and was actually really enjoying it. Fuck, Artemis was a good kisser. And there was definitely some groping involved. At one point, she had climbed over on top of the other girl, grinding hips and grabbing playfully. And she knew she was getting so turned on already, all because Artemis had a knee between her thighs and a hand up her shirt and those demanding lips on hers.

Barbara pulled away just in time to catch Dick and Wally's triumphant bro-fist. She had almost forgotten they were there too.

She narrowed her eyes. Two could play at that game; she knew the acrobat's weakness.

"Let's make this more interesting," Barbara decided, smirking slightly at the boys. She crawled over and planted herself in front of Wally, who looked confused at her choice.

"Barb, wha-"

He was cut off by her mouth pressing to his, lips parted in earnest and arms going around his neck. Wally only hesitated for a second before fiercely kissing her back. His tongue vibrated a little and his hands pulled her into his lap. No wonder him and Artemis were always making out; both were really good at it and she could only imagine how Wally used the selective vibration.

When she pulled away, she looked around at their audience. Artemis looked surprised and delighted at the same time; she crawled over to kneel behind her, putting her hands on Barbara's waist.

The look on Dick's face was incredible as he stared at them.

"I am so hard right now," he confessed.

Three sets of eyes went from his face to his crotch, where indeed his pants looked uncomfortably tight in that area.

Barbara looked over her shoulder at Artemis, who took the opportunity to give her another quick kiss.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the blonde asked with a smirk, her cool hands traveling up under Barbara's shirt.

"Drive em crazy?"

"Always. Dick!"

The other boy was not-so-covertly trying to palm at his arousal through his jeans; he looked up sheepishly when his name was called.

"Dick? Don't you want to watch?" Barbara asked.

"Watch?" He gulped. Even Wally looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, watch while my boyfriend fucks your girlfriend?" Artemis said, pulling the shirt over Barbara's head and tossing it aside. She then expertly undid her bra, putting her hands on her breasts. Barbara sighed and leaned back into the other girl. "Wally, take your pants off," she added lazily, pulling off her own blouse.

The other redhead managed to pull off his clothes so quickly, Barbara wasn't even sure he actually moved. "Dick, you should probably take off yours too." Dick had already pulled his jeans down and had a hand around his cock, staring intently at them, waiting.

She looked around at Artemis again and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

The blonde nodded. There was no hesitation; this was definitely going to happen. "Yes. And don't worry, I'm going to go suck off your boyfriend while you're fucking mine."

"He's not my boyfriend," Barbara reminded her as she maneuvered her skirt and settled back on Wally's lap. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a squeak when she grabbed his growing erection.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll love when he does the vibrating thing."

"Barbaraaaa…" Wally groaned again. "Artemis?"

"It's okay, Babe. I want you to make Barbara come."

"Wally, remember, Dick is watching so we have to put on a show," Barbara cooed, slowly lowering herself onto him. Her eyes closed as she slid on completely, her head falling back and her mouth opening in a slight gasp.

Dick was both regretting and not at the same time telling Barbara about his little redhead fetish. This was torture. Sweet, sweet torture. Watching his best friend (who he not so secretly thought was incredibly hot) fucking his other best friend (who he definitely thought was smoking hot) was enough to undo him, before Artemis put her mouth on him.

"Do you like this, Dick? Watching-ohh!"

Wally had put his lips on her neck and a vibrating finger on her clit and she was starting to forget what she was supposed to be focusing on.

"Ungghh, Artemis … Babs … Wally … Unhhh!"

Dick was the first to finish and he slumped back against the wall as Artemis finished swallowing. He still blearily watched them, fairly certain that he was going to make a comeback a lot sooner if he kept looking.

"Arty, come here," Barbara managed to say, reaching out a beckoning hand. When she was kneeling at their sides, Barb pulled her into a harsh kiss, still rocking her hips against Wally's thrusts. He was undoing and pulling down her pants while they made out in front of him, reaching a hand down her completely soaked panties to start rubbing, making her moan into the other girl's mouth. Barbara soon added her own hand, fingering while he vibrated.

It really was a good thing they were the only ones home because the simultaneous screams of pleasure echoed in the cave.

"Next time I want you two to make out," said Barbara said faintly, waving her hand at the two spent boys.

"Oooh, good idea, Barb," said Artemis with her head on her shoulder.


	2. The Switch

**A/N**: As promised, a second helping. This one kinda veered off a little into more DickBabs towards the end.

* * *

"Did you know they make out all the time?" a voice muttered in his ear, making the speedster jump and look over at his best friend. Wally would never get used to Dick sneaking up on him like that.

He was seated at the kitchen counter, doing homework while the girls (Barbara, Artemis, and Zatanna) were over in the living room on the couch, pretending to do homework.

"Of course I know. Artemis tells me everything," Wally said back quietly.

"I don't know how I didn't realize they were still doing it. And not in front of us either!" The other teen's hurried whisper sounded half scandalized and half indignant.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Not everything has to be about you, dude."

They both went back to sneaking glances at the girls. Well, at least Wally was. Dick, as always, had his stupid sunglasses on in the Cave but it wouldn't have been a surprise if he was watching them all too. Eventually, Zatanna left, mentioning something about having a date in town, and a lot of the giggling from the corner quieted down. Artemis was reading and Barbara was doing calculus.

Barbara knew the boys were staring; she nudged Artemis lightly with her foot.

"I know, they're watching," the blonde whispered.

"Dick just found out."

Artemis smirked. It wasn't often they could pull one over on the former Boy Wonder.

"Follow my lead?"

"Be my pleasure."

The redhead stood up, tilting her head at the blonde to motion for her to follow. Linking arms, the girls walked around the sofa, passing the two boys at the counter, and heading out of the room together.

"We should follow them," Dick said after a moment.

"Yeah…"

There was a second's hesitation before they practically flew off their stools and ran out into the hallway.

The girls had disappeared.

"Wait … I hear giggling. This way!" said Dick, running down the cavernous corridor. They skidded to a stop at the open doorway to one of the back bedrooms.

Artemis and Barbara were already wrapped around each other, sitting on the bed and kissing intensely. They took their time pulling away to acknowledge the other two.

"Well? Close the door," said Artemis lazily, smirking at them as Barbara kissed along her throat. The blonde always seemed to take charge in these encounters, knowing just how to vocalize what they all really wanted.

The door clicked shut.

"Dick, pull up a chair. Wally, help Barb out of her jeans, then get on your knees," she continued to direct.

"Yes, Babe," said Wally, pausing to kiss his girlfriend soundly.

"Mmm, remember that thing you did the other day?"

Wally smirked then kneeled by the bed, where Barb was already lying back, loosening the button on her pants. He helped her wiggle out of the denim, her underwear coming with it. To the side, Dick loudly inhaled and exhaled.

"Artemis … can I …" He couldn't quite form the question, his brain already loosing blood flow.

"Not yet," Barb spoke up, turning her head to face him.

"Yes, not yet. Put your hands behind your back and just watch," Artemis added, kneeling on the bed next to her. "Wally, go."

Barbara thought maybe he would work his way between her thighs slowly, teasing her sensitive skin. But he dived right in, mouth fixating right on her clit, drawing her knees over his shoulders and making her gasp loudly. Fuck, he was better than a vibrator.

"Ohhh, Wally …"

She gripped his hair and looked over at Dick again. He had lost the sunglasses a while ago and was staring almost longingly, fidgeting in his seat. Then she turned to Artemis, still kneeling next to her, and put her free hand on her inner thigh.

"Let me touch you."

Artemis smirked, then glanced over her shoulder and yelled, "Dick!"

He was caught cheating, a hand pressed to the front of his pants in attempts to relieve the pressure.

"Don't make me tie your hands behind your back," Artemis chided, to which Dick grinned and removed his hand from himself.

"You might have to next time," he replied.

"What do you think, Barb?" she asked, peering down at the redhead.

"Ohhh…" was all she managed to give with Wally's tongue vibrating against her cunt.

Artemis gave a low, throaty laugh and started undoing her own pants, allowing Barbara's hand to slip between her legs, fingers curling inside her panties. Soon the other girl was also panting, moaning almost in sync.

"Wally, slow down, don't make her come yet."

He pulled away, making her whine with need. She was dripping and quivering and so completely coiled up inside.

"Artemissss…" In retaliation, Barbara slowed her fingers, stroking only lightly now.

"You can come on one condition," Artemis panted.

"Anything!"

"You have to fuck Dick, right in that chair, while we watch."

"Ohh, Babs, yes," he groaned.

"Yes, anything, please!" she begged.

Artemis nodded and Wally leaned forward again, undoing her at last with one tortuously slow, vibrating lick. His mouth was still on her as she came and Artemis wildly rocked against her hand to reach her own peak.

As Barbara was catching her breath, Wally was climbing up onto the bed and over to Artemis. They were instantly busy making out and she had to wonder for a moment if his mouth was getting tired from all that work. Then she looked over at Dick, still sitting there, watching her intently.

It made a funny little jolt in her stomach.

"Ready for me, Grayson?" she asked. She realized she still had a blouse on and started shimmying out of it as well.

He stood up and finally unbuckled his pants, letting them drop, and her eyes followed.

"Very ready, Babs."

"Take off your shirt, I want to see those abs of yours," she requested and the tee quickly fell next to his pants on the floor.

Artemis finally pulled away and said, "You're up, Barb. I want to watch you and Dick now."

"I know, I'm going." Slowly, she pulled herself up, her legs still a little wobbly, and sashayed over to him. She put a hand to his chest, pushing him back down on the seat so she could straddle him.

His hands went to her hips and she slowly lowered right onto him, letting out a low moan. Distantly, she heard Artemis telling her to "ride him hard" but nothing was really getting through except for the feel of his skin against hers, murmurs of her name on his breath.

It wasn't the first time they had done this, but every time still took her breath away and made her forget about having an audience. He felt so perfect for her.

She kissed him hard, the rocking motion of her hips speeding up while his hands moved around her waist and up her back. His thrusts were matching hers, making her moan again.

"Ohh, Dick …"

Both were already so close and worked up from before. Her cries got louder and he was saying her name again. The release of pleasure flooded through her so suddenly that her fingernails dug into his shoulders, barely holding on as he finally finished into her.

Barbara sighed happily, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes. His arms once again encircled her waist.

"Babs … that was amazing…"

She didn't want to move; it was wonderful to just sit on his lap, collapsed and spent in his arms while he caressed her back.

"They left," Dick said suddenly, sounding confused.

"Hmm?"

"Wally and Artemis left."

She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, the bed was empty.

"Did you see them leave?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was a little busy."

Barbara rolled her eyes playfully; she had a feeling this was Artemis' idea of trying to set them up. Again.

"Maybe they wanted to be alone. Wally is still a little shy," he mused.

Clueless boy.

"The bed is free now," she commented.

He grinned, securing his arms around her a little tighter, and stood up, holding her. She gave a hum of approval, wrapping her legs around his waist, enjoying the feel of his flexing muscles as he carried her to the bed.

"Although, this is Artemis' room," she added as he set her down and climbed on top.

"She's the one who left." His mouth was on her neck, sucking on the hollow of her throat between words. "Babs…"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his kisses all over her body, soft and adoring. When he pulled away, she frowned and looked up at him.

He was giving her that look again and it made her nervous and warm and happy and scared all at once. It was too much to feel after being in such a state of bliss.

"Babs … I still want us together," he said seriously.

Now she was sure Artemis and Wally left on purpose.

"I know," she said, putting a hand to his cheek. "But not here, not yet. Not while we're… having a foursome with our best friends."

"Half of our foursome left."

"Dick … we're not ready." She knew they both still had some maturing to do if they wanted to make it count.

He kissed her palm and nodded. "For now we're just …?"

"Friends. Who like to get naked on occasion," she added with a small smirk.


End file.
